Love Games
by Scribe L
Summary: In an attempt to cheer up the girls, Twilight Sparkle takes them all to "The Games" A week long event, full of fun and exciting events! But when Twilight develops feelings for Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash feels betrayed. Fluttershy X Twilight/Rainbow Dash.
1. A Filly's hope

**Read: Okay okay. Yes this chapter is slow and my seem a little dry, I apologize.**

Alright. This is my first fanfiction ever. SPECIAL THANKS: Spcial thanks goes to my new friend; YamiMarik19914.

Yami has been my Beta Reader for this story, has been the proof reader, spell checker, and plot-hole looker ater! Haha. Thanks Yami, I really appreciate it.

This fiction will be a love triangle between Fluttershy, Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

* * *

><p>Dawn was fast approaching over Equestria, the roosters soon to break the eerie silence of night with their crows and coos to welcome the sun to rise again for the new day. The town of Ponyville still dark with scarcely any illumination other then the faint radiance of the full moon beaming down upon the small town. A large tree, which also functioned as the town library, stood erect and healthy. Faint shadows cast through the windows as the interior was brightly light. The silhouette of a young unicorn frantically pacing inside the brightly illuminated interior of the tree was cast just outside the window on the soft grass, still moist from the morning dew. The young mare shifted her vision to the window, seeming to have lost a sense of time in her hast to solve the current dilemma perplexing her thoughts.<p>

" Oh Spike. It's been two days since I've last seen any of the girls." A voice rang out from across the room, shifting, pacing back and forth between the confines of the small abode. Restless and heavy with worry, the lavender pony stopping to glance over to the small purple dragon. The lavender pony stood straight, her long deep purple pastel mane falling behind her, the single light pink streak along the midpoint. Her flank adorned with a crimson star, surrounded by other stars, representing the twilight. The purple dragon turned quickly, protruding green scales along his spine quivered as he felt her gaze shift to him. The dragon glanced back, obviously concerned for the poor pony.

"Well Twi, we all took the Gala pretty badly. I have to say it wasn't the best night ever." The young dragon replied in an uneasy voice. He lowered his gaze to the floor, unable to shake the memories of that night. Spent alone at his favorite donut shop, drowning himself in donuts and coffee to console the anguish he felt for being abandoned by the ponies. His plans to spend time with his friends shot down as they all had other agendas to answer too understandably. But to be completely shoved to the side made him feel worse the more he thought of it, finding no reassurance in the fact that everyone else shared the experience of that night.

"I know Princess Celestia said that it was the best Gala ever. But we all took it so much harder." Twilight spoke, obviously mournful at the events that took place that night. Her snout curling into a frown as she thought about the events. Each pony took it hard some more than others. Poor Applejack wasn't able to sell any of her apples at the Gala; but the tan pony was able to take it with a grain of salt realizing that it was silly to sell "common" food to the indigenous ponies who were only offered the top tier of cuisine. Pinkie Pie was ecstatic and so enthusiastic to go to the biggest party of the year. She was so set on making sure it was the best ever; she found that her version of energetic party differs from the "prestigious" parties held at the Gala. Pinkie Pie took it better out of the entire group, apparently not fazed by the events. Rarity was forced to discover that her dream colt The Prince was nothing more than a pompous ass who was too distracted from his own vanity to realize her. She took it as a large strike to her ego. However the two that took it the worst were the two Pegasus ponies. Rainbow Dash was unable to get the attention from her idols the Wonder Bolts. Regardless of her futile attempts to gain their attention. Rainbow Dash took it hard with the mindset that they had no interest in her, feeling self-doubt. And Fluttershy, poor little Fluttershy. Her sweet and timid appearance broken into a furious and enraged expression. It was almost frightening. And the loud high pitched yell commanding the creatures to love her, a sight that could bring one to tears. Twilight Sparkle had never seen her friend like that before. Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were unable to recover from the Gala. Rainbow Dash's pride heavily damaged and Fluttershy's emotional state unstable.

Twilight's gaze had dropped to the floor as she reflected on the events, a frown curling across her muzzle as she thought of Fluttershy's reaction after the Gala, holding back tears as she went to her cottage, and Rainbow Dash speeding off to her own abode. She knew she had to take action to lift the spirits of her friends; but the realization that she wasn't able to held her back.

"Twilight!" The purple dragon called out from behind a pile of books, a stack in his possession.

"Huh? What?" She responded with haste, as she quickly snapped back to reality and looked around in a daze. Spike only sighed as he made his way to the bookcase, reorganizing the books left scattered about.

"Twi, I said are you okay? You seem out of it." The young scribe said without lifting his gaze from his task as he continued to organize.

"I'm perfectly fine... I just need some air." Twilight said, a false smile appearing over her snout. The unicorn turned to the window sighing as her void gaze slipped off into the endless landscape. _"What will I do...?"_ The lavender unicorn racked her thoughts for a solution. Twilight sighed, looking over to her young Scribe. Spike began to upchuck before unleashing a large belch, expelling fire in a green pastel. The fire swirled about and condensed into a letter neatly tied with a red ribbon. Twilight looked at the message for an extended period of time, attempting to figure out what Princess Celestia could possibly want with her at the moment.

"Spike" Twilight Sparkle started in a decreasingly monotone voice calling to her young dragon. She posed herself upright, a soft hearted smile appear over her muzzle, this time without a hint of falsehood. She turned to the young scribe dragon only to see him frantically work to restore the library to its former glory, leaving the message to Twilight as it levitated to her line of sight using her magic. Her constant searching, pacing and overall worry with the situation had caused her to obliterate the library. Now placing the burden of restoration on the baby dragon, overworked and exhausted as it was from assisting her the previous night.

"What's the message say Twi?" Spike finally responded after putting away various books and various shelves. As he scampered back to her side to view the message sent by Princess Celestia.

"My dearest pupil Twilight. I have not forgotten the events at the Gala. While I still believe it was an interesting night, as I understand it you and your friends haven't taken away the same from that night. As a consolation to you and your friends, I have acquired tickets for you all to attend the Annual Games. I am sure you and your friends will take a much better experience away from this." Twilight read the letter aloud blatantly, half focusing on what the content meant. She knew Celestia was aware that they didn't expect things to go well, but not that she was able to tell that everyone had taken it so hard. Twilight collected the seven tickets that appeared in a separate dragon-fire. They were almost as glamorous and decorated as the Gala tickets, but had a more common feel to them, where as the Gala tickets seemed so vibrant and alive in ones hoof.

"Do you think it'll work?" The small dragon asked with a tone of apprehension in the question. The unicorn only glance at her small scribe, sharing in the uneasy feeling. The last event was so horrible, she wasn't sure if she dared risked another in such a short amount of time. The girls were likely to outright decline another venture out into public festivities.

Manehatten was the location of the Games. A large city and the center of attention for anyone big enough to be able to make it in the city. Manehatten was the cutting edge of everything. From fashion, technology, ideas and anything in between. Twilight had never actually gone to the city herself but from what she had gathered previously from the others it was a sight to behold, many going more than once. AJ being more than happy to share her experiences there with the group; from what Twilight heard it was almost like Canterlot in many aspects. The chariots, the large towering buildings, the shiny windows and clear skyline. Everything so pristine and organized.

"No! I owe it to the girls to at least try and make them feel better. Besides it can't be any worse than the Gala. This can be like a small get away, just what we need!" Twilight forced her hoof down on the brimstone of the ground, taking a sturdy stance as her expression transformed from uneasy to resolute. The unicorn was certain that this event was going to be a turning point and would be something to reflect on as a great time.

"Spike, take a message." Twilight ordered, still feeling strongly that she was obligated to help her friends. Though the separate disastrous events were not her fault, she couldn't help but feel sympathetic to everyponies results. The young dragon was quick to obey and held a quill and parchment in hand. Spike dipped the quill in the inkwell, looking over his shoulder to Twilight awaiting the message.

Twilight instructed Spike to write out invitations for everypony. Each having its small alteration to the normal message generalized in each. Spike understood his task and began on each individual invitation the The Games. Conveniently each pony could be tempted into attending with Twilight for similar reasons at the Gala. The games held wealthy spectators but not the pompous asses in Canterlot. Applejack would be able to set up another concessions stand in competition with locals. Rarity had family in Manehatten and fashion shows, shops and events were constantly being held. The shops always open and the designers everywhere. A Fashionista dream. The games had amazing pre and post festivities held in the streets. Pinkie Pie would be sure to get her fill. The Wonder Bolts were also in the games, every day, three times a day during the beginning, half times and endings. Doing at least thirty minute shows for everypony. And Fluttershy, soft, loving Fluttershy would be able to find comfort in a National Park Reserve not far from the stadium and hotels, a place she had visited once before.

Twilight felt a confident smirk creep over her lips as she thought about the days to come, and that it would be fun filled and just the things they all needed to lift there deflated spirits. Twilight left Spike to his task, as she gazed upon an unholy site.

The floor was amassed with literature, the bed unkempt from constant attempts at sleep. Twilight's beaming smile of joy ceased to a moderate frown as she realized how much of a disaster her own abode had become. Twilight let out a content sigh, still marveling in Princes Celestia's decision to fix their broken spirits. She trotted off to the largest pile of books that required organizing, her horn aglow with magic as the books levitated, her eyes scanning and reorganizing them mid-air. Once she had completed that, she found the appropriate shelves and tucked the massive amounts of books away.

Twilight Sparkle quickly reorganized the books in their proper place and tidied up the house to her liking. All the while contemplating her plan and making adjustments in her head. She grazed over a news paper as she was finishing up to make sure the event was real, and not something she'd only hoped for. She quickly made a check list to be prepared in her head. Manehatten wasn't far from the ocean, meaning a beach. Between the accommodations to be worked out, The Games in its self. And each little thing everypony would want to do, the week ahead was going to be a long one. Instead of one night, this would be spread out across at least a week, or more depending on if The Games will be the only event they partake in. It was sure to be an interesting time.

Once complete, the purple unicorn trotted off to wake the drowsy dragon. "Are they finished?" The unicorn anxiously inquired, poking over to see Spikes progress, a smile beaming on her snout. Spike sighed as he dotted the last invitation with punctuation and neatly wrapped it in a purple ribbon, this symbolizing that it was for Rarity. Spike laid out the five invitations on the desk for Twilight to judge. She examined them closely as though it were to go to Princess Celestia herself. Nodding in approval.

"Thank you Spike, these look perfect. You're such a helpful assistant." Twilight beamed, kissing the small dragon on the top of the head, as she gathered the scrolls into a basket. Spike sat frozen in his seat, a slight crimson radiating from his cheeks, the scales the only concealment available. Spike felt warmer inside, like his dragon breath light up, whenever Twilight Sparkle praised him on his deeds, and even more so when she herself was happy. Spike nodded shortly after awaking from his imagination, which mostly consisted of Twilight and the other ponies idolizing and praising him for things he had accomplished.

"Spike, I need you to run these invitations to each of the girls for me, pleeeeeease?" The unicorn pleaded, wide eyes glistening and hopeful. The young dragon dropped his head in defeat at the pleading, there was obviously no winning here. "Um, yeah sure Twilight. But it's an awfully long way for each pony. " Spike responded, attempting to sound fatigued to the point of expiration.

"Oh alright Spike. I'll do it. And I suppose I'll just have to go to Rarity's all by myself, while she's probably still wearing her night gown, feeling so lonely. And she'll probably want to design us dresses for the occasion immediately. Meaning she'll need help, just the two of us..." The unicorn said in a slightly bragging tone as she made dramatic moments imitating Rarity's reactions. Spikes eyes immediately widened and a grin across his face.

"Actually Twilight, I think I should do it. You're probably tired from being up so long. And what kind of assistant would I be if I couldn't do this small task?" Spike responded, eagerly taking the basket from Twilights levitating magic, speeding off out the door. Twilight smirked and giggled lightly at the young dragons love stuck heart. "Oh Spike..." She said softly, returning to the library's second story to her bed.

Twilight Sparkle glanced out her window, gazing at the moon and the partially scattered clouds. With Spike gone, she had a moment alone with her thoughts. _"Oh Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy. You girls took it so hard. I really hope this makes you feel better."_ Twilight sighed deeply, closing her eyes to avoid the bleak appearance of the horizon. Twilight felt oddly better thinking about Fluttershy as she previously was. Happy, content though timid and weary. Twilight was comforted by past fond memories of the shy yellow filly, who's flowing pink mane and adorable cutie mark on her flank was easily recognizable. However the poor yellow filly's problems began when the creatures of the garden shy away from her. She mistook the apprehension as loathing. Fluttershy just wanted to be accepted and loved by all the creatures, since they were probably easier to get along with than most ponies were. Twilight huffed out, feeling a stoke of sorrow grip at her heart, recalling the outburst Fluttershy made when chasing down the animals. She had never seen Fluttershy like that. And she never wanted her to feel alone again. Twilight shook off the feelings of sorrow she felt for her close friend as nothing more than a peg of sadness that her friend was upset, and nothing more.

Then there was the other beloved friend of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash. The light sky blue Pegasus, faster then anypony in all of Equestria; and the young filly prided herself on the fact. To see this ever so cocky, proud and self-absorbed pony humbled by such a small event was truly sad. Twilight felt the a similar sorrow for her, however this came off as sympathy, unlike the other strange emotion coming from thoughts of the young pale yellow pony. It was a discouraging site to see the bravest hearted pony she knew to be reduced to self pity and wallowing in her own guilt, blaming herself for the night's events. The unicorn took shifts between thoughts of the young blue filly, and the pale yellow filly. She quickly resolved both as fortification to make this night one to remember!

The purple unicorn slowly opened her eyelids, gazing back out to the bleak of the dawn, steal reaming from the thoughts. She quickly dismissed them from her mind as she focused on more pressing matters; the matter of The Games. An event such as this required proper organization and planning for all the events! Twilight trotted down to the podium to begin her work. First by witting a proper letter of thanks to Princess Celestia for her consideration and kindness. She then proceeded to create a check list of all items required for the trip. Both personal and otherwise. Not to mention the contacts to be made to the hotels and the Games. All these thoughts ran through Twilight's mind, buzzing and racing around occupying her time, though she found herself occasionally glancing to the window, staring at the moon as it receded on the horizon, softly illuminating a flock of butterflies as they wafted by the window. She couldn't help feel a strange peg of pain once more.

* * *

><p>Well! Twilight sure has high hopes for this trip. But she seems to be quite oblivous to her own feelings.<p>

Since this is my first fanfiction ever, I don't expect much praise. It'll be a slow first few chapters, but the story will be an ongoing epic. Stay tuned?

And finally, I love hearing peoples opinions on my story. So please Read and Review!


	2. Determination

Okay so this is the second chapter (Duh) to Love Games. I got it out a bit later then I'd hoped and with demanding people being needy, I kinda rushed into it. I took the time to review and revise and so has my great Beta Reader YamiMarik1994! (Why Wub woo :3)

**Note: **This is my bad. I took the original version and posted it instead of the one my great Beta-Reader Yami carfully revised. Any previous mistakes should be gone, I apologize for that mix-up.

Enjoy this chapter featuring the, less then mighty, RAINBOW DASH! : Clap :

* * *

><p>It was an average early morning, the skies were clear and near cloudless. The stars shining and the moon gracing the land with its illuminating glow. The soft night air was cooling and moist, the nocturnal animals taking reign over the land for this short period of time. What little amount of clouds remained in the sky were scarce and far in between. A single cloud loaming above the sky, particularly low to the ground, stood out among the rest.<p>

The cloud held atop of it a mighty structure, dimly light and only illuminated by the moons light. The abode was host to a small rainbow stream running over the far edge of the cloud, appearing to dissipate into the atmosphere as it flowed freely. An intricate pattern of rainbows streamed about the abode in the sky, adorning it with brightly colored tones. The rainbows all curved and conformed around the house, eventually ending up in one of the two pools of liquid rainbow, which streamed off over the edge. Multiple large columns supported the structure, similar to the ones found in CloudsDale. The entrance was greeted by a massive cloud made door, resembling that of castles. This towering paradise in the sky appeared as a normal cloud from ground level, with the exceptions of the multiple rainbow streams. However it appeared as an estate from above. Needless to say, it was hard to miss.

Outside the house stood a small filly, pale cyan with a rainbow streaked mane. The filly scanned the skies with bright rose pastel eyes. Deep in thought. Simply by looking at her one would be able to tell that she wasn't feeling up to speed, emotionally anyway. It wouldn't take a genius to realize that the young pony was troubled, anypony could see it, unless they were denser or more oblivious then a rock.

This particular pony was clearly exhausted. This young filly accountable for the lack of clouds in the air. Her tricks and practice clearing most fluffy obstacles out of her path. Sweaty and tired, the ponies coat ruffled from the constant flight, her wings strained and stiff, laying spread out in full length on each side of her, relaxing as much as possible. The gentle brisk breeze sending a shiver down her spine, her shiny cyan coat stained with dirt from the failed practices.

The silence of the ending night being broken only by the nocturnal animals and their sounds. The owls calling out, before receding into their nests, the mice scampering about in the fields below, ending their late night hunt with full stomachs. Everything being set in motion for the rise of a new day as dawn fast approached.

"Come on Rainbow Dash... You can do this!" The young Pegasus thought to herself in encouraging voice. The light blue pony stood straight, the frown across her snout replaced by a fierce expression of determination as she extended her wings behind her, reaching her hind quarters. Her sternum inches from the soft fluffy cloud upon which she rested. Her hind legs positioned for takeoff.

Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed as her gaze locked onto a distant tree line. With one final adjustment in her stance, she was off. Flapping her wings as hard as possible, propelling herself forward at high velocity towards the tree line, leaving a faint rainbow in her wake as she sped onward to the target. Within seconds of leaving the cloud, she reached the tree line, immediately dashing vertically into the sky. The tree's leafs and branches swung back by the blast of air following the supersonic pony.

The rainbow left in her wake marking the path she's made. Rainbow Dash's eyes squinted shut, a sharp pain in her wings distracting her from the flight. With a grunt and grit of her teeth, she looked forward, reaching the maximum altitude before dashing off again in an arch, heading in the direction of her abode.

"Keep going! You can do this!" Rainbow Dash repeated to herself, a cracking tone of confidence in her voice.

The Pegasus flapped her wings harder, propelling herself forward. From the time she took off from the clouds, to her current position took no more than six seconds. Rainbow Dash continued forward, before well above the ground. With a sharp dive, she barreled towards the ground, reaching terminal velocity. Air friction built up around her form, before long the ground was no more than a few yards off.

"Come on...Come on!" The young filly repeated, her rose red eyes watering as she fixated on the ground. Seven yards above the Earth she fanned out her wings, before pushing off, turning parallel to the earth. A small burst of rainbow was released as she leveled out. Glancing back, Rainbow Dash realized it was not the desired results. Distracted by the failure, the pain in her wings returned. A sharp stabbing sensation ripped through her as she instinctively folded her wings to her side. Looking forward once more only to be greeted by the green canopy of leafs and branches that extended from the secondary tree line. Rainbow Dash plowed through multiple branches, only to come to a rolling stop on the ground below, scrapes all around and leads clinging to her mane, the sharp pain now extended to her entire body.

"No! I thought I had it that time!" The cyan blue Pegasus exclaimed in protest, stomping her hoof down into the moist, dew covered grass.

Rainbow Dash stood up, legs trembling and eyes watering around the corners from tears. The filly gazed back, scarcely making out the faint rainbow that she had created, her design had failed, and her attempt at a low altitude rainboom had failed as well. Practicing to make smaller booms as she did 90 degree angles in her turns, later to be implemented in her final, most spectacular trick she had devised. Or so she had hoped. She had been able to do a rainboom twice before, once when she was but a foal and again when she saved Rarity and The WonderBolts from plummeting to her death. However she still was unable to make them at her whim.

"The WonderBolts would never notice a pony like me.." She spoke in a defeated tone, her voice cracking as she lowered her head.

"Rainbow Dash.." She looked over to her rear, scanning over the leafs and scrapes she had sustained from the trees. "More like Rainbow Crash..."

A single tear rolling from the corner of her eye as she strained her wings to extend. Flying for hours on end lead to sever cramps and contractions from her muscles, her wings refusing to obey as they cling closely to her sides.

Rainbow Dash took in a solemn breath before slowly trotting back to her hovering residency. The sun hardly cracking over the horizon as she approached the clouds. Forcing her wings to open, Rainbow Dash ascended from the ground, landing at the top of her home in the sky.

Upon entering the home, the fluffy ivory white walls were adorned with decorations. The main hall appeared classy and had many accommodations one would see from CloudsDale. The hall was furnished with typical furnishings, as clouds are intangible to only Pegasus. Aside from the cloud furnishings, there were mostly creature comforts. A large plasma flat screen television set; this of which were normally only had in ManeHatten, a city on the cutting edge of technology. Movie shelf, decorations such as clocks and paintings.

Rainbow Dash navigated her way through, ending up in her bedroom. Upon entering anypony could immediately tell her fascination, if not obsession, for the WonderBolts. Souvenirs from their shows, signed autographs from when she but was a foal, large, towering posters of the group, a collection of films of them, authentic goggles, and many more decorations. It was not uncommon for a filly to have a childhood hero. Many have actors, musicians, sports teams or any variety.

"They're not my heroes...Their just like every other pony in Canterlot.. To high society for small time ponies!" The young filly spit out in anger upon entering her room.

Rainbow Dash smacked away the souvenirs, tore down the poster hanging above the wall, and ransacked anything reminding her of her past idols. The young Pegasus had effectively trashed her entire bedroom in her wasn't long before her idols posters, toys, pictures and other nick knacks scattered the floor.

Rainbow Dash returned to her bed, tossing aside he pillows in a last desperate attempt to release her frustration, not at The WonderBolts, but at herself. Underneath the pillow was a *picture, crudely drawn in with what appeared to be crayon. The picture showed Rainbow Dash, Soarin', Spitfire and the remainder of the Wonderbolts. It had a message with it as well;

"Dear Wonderbolts, I'm your Biggest fan! And I really love your work! I hope to join you guys and fly across all of Equestira doing amazing tricks! And look I drew a picture of us. I hope we can be best friends. Love, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash stared at the picture for what appeared to be ages. Her lips pursed at the side, quivering as her eyes filled with tears. A single tear rolling down from the corner of her eye, dropping on the picture. It was something she had drawn up when she was a foal still in Junior Flight School. Seeing the picture again seemed so surreal. She had placed it there as a reminder of her love, and the letter she hoped to send, but never did.

"Who am I kidding." Rainbow Dash's voice cracked as the words escaped her lips. Her legs becoming weak as she collapsed onto the edge of the bed, he face buried in her hooves. Her attempts to hold back the tears being ineffective as the streamed down.

"It's not their fault, it was mine." The young filly gazed up to see the damage done to her room, only a few remaining items left untouched, one being a signed autograph from the whole group, mounted in glass on the wall.

Thinking back on the Gala, Rainbow Dash clearly recalled the full events. Saving Soarin's pie from being dropped on the unforgiving floor. Being acknowledged by Spitfire and invited into the VIP section to hang with the group. Only she found that the group was actively engaged with other ponies.

And then she recalled her failed attempts for attention. These being only a portion of her sorrow. Knocking a colt into the air, only to "save" him in a gallant attempt of bravery. And then making a fool of herself with the statue, unable to support the load and crashing it into the columns, falling flat on her face.

More tears rolled down her cheeks as she recalled each event going wrong, over, and over again. It was hard to believe that this very boisterous pony, how's incredible enthusiastic personality that could inspire the most down trotted ponies to be filled with cheer and energy, was reduce to tears. While Rainbow Dash's normal personality is very exocentric and flashy, full of life and enthusiasm, she has constant fear of failure. And the fear that she will, or in this case had, looked like a complete fool in front of her idols. Despite her confidence, she reacts poorly to anything that isn't up to standards.

The poor performance in her training earlier, her idols watching as she failed to be the hero she believed she was at the Gala, and the possibility that she would never be with the Wonderbolts all sunk in, her mind deluding the brighter side of those events, only focusing on the negative.

"Rainbow Dash!" A voice yelled from outside, interrupting her tears and thoughts. Rainbow Dash stood up, eyes still moist and snout still sniffling. She trotted over to the window, looking out and below to see a familiar shape. A young, small lavender dragon, holding a wicker basket filled with scrolls.

Spike tried desperately to flap his small wings to ascend into the sky to reach the Pegasus's home. Only to end in failure, not reaching more than a few inches from the ground as his underdeveloped wings were unable to support the young dragon's weight in flight.

"Come on Rainbow Dash! I know you're awake, I saw your rainbow on my way over here. " The young dragon exclaimed, attempting once more to fly upward, but with the same results.

"Um..Be right there." Rainbow Dash replied, quickly ducking her head back into the room, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Man, why does she have to live in a cloud? What's wrong with the ground? Darn wings." Spike sighed, complaining to himself and his inability to fly. He had spent the good portion of five minutes attempting to make his way to the cloud, but with no favorable results.

"I can't let him see me like this..." Rainbow Dash said softly, her light rose eyes dashing across the room for a solution. She quickly gripped her goggles and placed them over her eyes. And grabbing an old vest from her closet to hide the small scrapes across her coat. This was the best she could do. Rainbow Dash galloped to the front door, jumping from the cloud on her way down, using her wings to loft downward slowly.

"Hey Spike, what do you need?" Rainbow Dash said, forcing a smile on her muzzle as she cleared her through, voice still cracking.

"I have a letter from Twilight.." Spike said, eyeing Rainbow Dash's peculiar behavior. "Is everything okay Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Hehe, why do ya ask?" The soft cyan pony spoke, laughing nervously as she avoided Spikes gaze.

"Well, you seem a little off. You sure you're okay?" Spike asked once more, still studying her behavior.

"Yeah, I'm great. Just tired from practicing my awesome new moves." Rainbow Dash's tone of confidence in her abilities seeming almost genuine, as she keep her eyes averted in the opposite direction. "So, what's the letter from Twilight?"

"Oh right! It's an invitation for The Games. There will be a lot of fun things to do, and the Wonderbolts will be performing there. Here." Spike said, successfully distracted by his task at hand. Spike dug through the wicker basket, looking for the color coded invitation. Once he found it, he handed off the scroll wrapped with a light blue ribbon to Rainbow Dash.

The filly took the scroll, examining it for a second before Spike intruded on her thoughts again.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, I have the rest of the invitations to deliver. See you later." Spike spoke happily, as he hoisted the basket back in his hand before scampering off in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. Leaving Rainbow Dash to wonder exactly what the scroll would hold.

The young filly held the scroll in both hooves while flying back up into her house, not bothering to use the door, but the window of her bedroom to get in. Lofting over and landing softly on the cloud bed.

Rainbow Dash laid down and pulled at the light blue ribbon. The scroll looked like one Twilight would send to Princess Celestia, the parchment was fine and the ribbon soft and decorative. As she pulled the ribbon, the scroll unraveled on the bed, opening up to show the message inside.

"Dear Rainbow Dash. You are invited to attend The Games. We'll be going to ManeHatten this week for them. It will be a lot of fun and all the girls will be there. I hope you can make it, we leave at seven. Signed, Twilight Sparkle"

Rainbow Dash felt a innocent smile appear across her snout. It was very kind of Twilight to invite her. Even more so to something like The Games. Rainbow Dash had gone only once before, due to the extreme price of the tickets. It was open to anyone who could afford the costs of lodging, food, and the tickets in ManeHatten. This is where she saw the Wonderbolts do a trick that they have never preformed again after. The young foal was in complete awe at their daring tricks and high speed performances.

"Oh Twilight. Yes, I'd love to come." Rainbow Dash said softly, the feeling of frustration, of anger and of her sorrow slipped away as she read the message again. "Signed, Twilight Sparkle" Rainbow Dash could tell that this was an attempt to cheer up all the girls from the Gala's mishap. And it was a very sweet gesture to do so.

Rainbow Dash felt a peg of hesitation strike as she remembered that the WonderBolts would be there. She worriedly looked at her friend's message as if it would have the answers.

"What do I do... Should I try and a get their attention again? Or just go up and talk to them?" The Pegasus' mind filled with scenarios of possible outcomes. Her eyes locked on Twilights letter.

"No! I can do it! I'll just go up and talk to them." Rainbow Dash exclaimed, confidence swelling up inside of her. Her excited smile slowly wilted back into a frown as she gazed over to her picture. "But what if they don't remember me..."

As the sun approached to great the new day, fatigue finally caught up with the young filly. Her eye lids dropped lower and lower as she continued to have debate with herself whether or not she should go.

"But what if it turns out like the Gala? What if I embarrass myself in front of everyone? Or my friends." Her eyes closed as more tears swelled up, all the painful memories returning.

The sun peaked over the horizon, birds began to chirp and sing, breaking what silence of the morning there had been. The sound of wings above from the early morning weather team was heard, on their way to Ponyville to prepare for the evening. Rainbow Dash curled up on the center of her bed, resting her head on the soft ivory pillow as she pulled in the drawing and the invitation to her side, going over each a finale time before smiling contently. Her eyelids dropped as she began to drift to sleep, her sore body relaxing pain ceasing.

"I'll go Twilight. For you..."

* * *

><p>Daw. It's so sad, sweet and you have to just feel bad for poor Rainbow Dash. ;-; I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and hug a Rainbow Dash next chance you get.<p>

R&R as much as you'd like!


End file.
